Episode 1
A Disciple Storms In (押しかけ弟子, Oshikake deshi) is the first episode of the Ryuuou no Oshigoto! anime adaptation. Summary Yaichi Kuzuryuu, a 16-year old youngest shogi player in history who is trying to take the title of "Ryuo" and just a step closer, he will claim it. But a title of Ryuo comes with a lot of pressure since all of the professional players are fighting for this title. Due to the pressure, he can't even hold the piece properly. Then, in the hallway, a person gave him some water to drink and help him overcome his pressure, and after that he became a Ryuo. Three months later, in Yaichi's apartment, he is greeted by a young girl named Ai Hinatsuru, the daughter from the family that owned a hot spring inn which was used as the venue for Yaichi’s Ryuo match, Ai told Yaichi that she has come to become Yaichi’s disciple just as he promised. But Yaichi couldn’t recall promising anyone to become his disciple, then he found out that Ai was the person who gave him some water to drink and help him overcome his pressure when he was just a step closer in winning the Ryuo title. In that moment, Yaichi had promised that person who give him water to do anything she says. In order to fulfill the promise he had accidentally made, Yaichi decided to give her a test before accepting her as a disciple. As the match went on, things quickly proceeded into the end game. However, Ai showed her incredible abilities on the end game as she continuously reading moves aggressively. In the face of Ai’s raw talent, Yaichi forgot he was only fighting a 9-year old kid and went all out. That single game rekindled the fire inside Yaichi, allowing him to recover his passion for shogi and realize that he had been so dissapointed by getting the title that he’s started playing a boring shogi. Yaichi later found out that Ai was only a beginner who started shogi three months prior, and she had only learned shogi from reading her late grandfather’s shogi books, solving tsumeshogi puzzles, and using online shogi apps like Shogi Wars. However, things soon escalated pretty quickly when Ginko visited Yaichi’s house for a practice match, right after Ai had just finished taking a shower. Obviously, it went down the cliche route and Yaichi’s senior disciple found out that Ai was staying at Yaichi’s house. Misunderstandings aside, Ginko brought Yaichi and Ai to their master’s house. It turned out that Kiyotaki was already aware of Ai’s situation, and that she had actually run away from home without her parents’ permission. Unlike her grandfather who loves shogi, Ai’s parents weren’t so fond of her newly found interest. As Kiyotaki was telling Ai that there are other good shogi teachers in her area, however, Ai insisted that she wants to be Yaichi’s disciple. Ginko denounced Ai’s innocent admiration to Yaichi as weird, but Kiyotaki dismissed her words. Kiyotaki then reminded Yaichi and Ginko that they were once just like Ai, admiring their master as he tightly gripped his hands while playing. His master’s words ended up convincing Yaichi to take Ai as a disciple, at least provisionally until she has passed her test to be admitted into the Kansai Research Group. Kiyotaki asked Yaichi to tell his piece of story about how he became a disciple. It turned out that Yaichi’s motivation was pretty much the same as Ai’s; it was out of respect born from his first guidance match with his master that ultimately got Yaichi to become Kiyotaki’s disciple. His motivation was a complete contrast to Ginko’s, which was for revenge after she was defeated in a guidance match. Kiyotaki then told Yaichi to take Ai as his uchideshi (live-in disciple) and prepare her for the Research Group test, while his master tries to convince her parents. Yaichi was surprised about his master’s decision, but Kiyotaki reminded him that the true repayment to a master is not to merely defeat the master, but to win titles and take in disciples. Finally resolute in his decision, Yaichi agreed to take Ai as his uchideshi, but only until the spring break ends. Characters * Yaichi Kuzuryuu * Ai Hinatsuru * Ginko Sora * Keika Kiyotaki * Kousuke Kiyotaki * Ayumu Kannabe * Mio Mizukoshi * Ayano Sadatou * Charlotte Izoard Category:Episodes